Straight through flow filter elements have been used in various systems for filtering fluids such as gases or liquids. Straight through flow filter elements typically have an inlet face (or end) and an oppositely disposed outlet face (or end). During filtering, the fluid to be filtered flows in one direction upon entering the filter element at the inlet face, and has the same general direction of flow as it exists the outlet face. Typically, a straight through flow filter element is installed in a housing, for use. After a period of use, the filter element requires servicing, either through cleaning or complete replacement of the filter element. A seal is necessary between the element and a portion of the housing in which the element is placed in use, to ensure proper filtering of the fluid flow through the arrangement.
Improvements in straight through flow filter elements, their assembly and their use are desirable.